


Find You

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: Set in 2x09.After stopping Alyssa and the witches from hurting Sebastian, Lizzie goes to find him.What Sebastian tells her, brings them closer.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Fix it for 2x09! Hope you enjoy!

He falls to the floor, horrified, his gaze locked with hers as the witches finally release him. Lizzie stares at him, horrified by what had just happened as he stumbles getting up. He holds her gaze for a second, pain and shame evident in his eyes, and gives her a slight nod before stumbling as he leaves, holding onto the railing as he runs off the steps. And then, he vanishes with a whoosh and Lizzie is left staring after him while Alyssa Chang smirks. Landon just stands there, clearly not sure what to do, and Lizzie’s blood boils as Alyssa gloats. [They used to be friends, but they had stopped when Alyssa had witnessed Lizzie having an episode. And, as she’d started concentrating on her mental wellbeing, she’d stopped hanging out with the popular witch crew].

“What the hell is wrong with you, you bitch?” she screams, turning to Alyssa. “I don’t think an aneurism spell was what my dad had in mind when he said to test him!” she snaps, glaring at the other witch.

“Oh, boy. You gonna have an episode now, Lizzie? What are you gonna do, throw something at me?” Alyssa smirks, and Lizzie tenses up.

“Stop. Talking,” she hisses, reaching to grasp Alyssa’s hand, ready to siphon her. Alyssa’s gaze flickers to hers, and there’s a clear hint of fear. [If she really wanted to, she’d siphon all her magic and drain her, but she wouldn’t].

“Don’t even think about it…” Alyssa whispers, and Lizzie purses her lips.

“Watch me,” she threatens before pulling her hand away and stepping back, trying hard to keep her emotions in check despite how on the verge of an episode she was, her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to put as much distance between herself and the other witches.

Landon, finally having recovered from his uselessness, glances over at her, clearly worried. Part of Lizzie appreciated Landon trying to stop Sebastian, but the other part of her is angry at the Phoenix for being so useless and powerless.

“What?” she hisses, and he’s clearly taken aback. “Do you have anything to say, you hobbit?” she snaps at him, and he shakes his head silently.

Not sparing anyone another glance, she jumps down the steps and walks away, her mind spinning as she tries to figure out where Sebastian could have gone. She makes her way to the lake, where they’d shared their first date despite him not being real at the time, but he’s not there, so she goes towards the school, hoping she’d find him there. Finally, when she passes by one of the training rooms, and she peeks inside, she finds him sword-fighting, grunting as his sword clashes with the two training posts. She leans against the wall, watching him for a few seconds as he continues to move, swinging the sword more and more aggressively. Part of her finds it incredibly hot, but the other part of her aches for him because she can see this is his way of letting it all out, that he is clearly hurt by what Alyssa had said to him. Finally, he stops, tensing up as he senses her arrival, though he doesn’t turn to face her. He huffs, and the sword clatters as it falls to the floor while she takes a few tentative steps in his direction.

“Elizabeth,” he mutters, still not facing her, and she stops. “Haven’t I told you before not to look for me?” he asks, his tone cold. She snorts, rolling her eyes.

“Nice try,” she quips. “Haven’t you learned by now I don’t like doing what I’m told?” she adds, smirking a little, a little teasing, a little sense of bravado trying to mask the fear.

“Yes, well…” he mutters, though his back is still facing her, tense and rigid, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Taking a deep breath, she takes a few tentative steps towards him, her fingers itching to town him.

“Are you okay?” she asks him softly, and finally he turns, though he doesn’t quite look at her, and Lizzie feels a slight pang of hurt in her chest.

“You should go,” he says instead, not answering her question, and Lizzie sighs, not liking this one bit. [It was clear that he had closed himself off, that there was something he wasn’t telling her, and it filled her with dread].

“I told you, I don’t do things I should do,” she says, rolling her eyes. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move, just stands there, and Lizzie tries to make sense of her spinning thoughts, trying to figure out what to say to him. “Sebastian,” she says softly, her breath hitching in her throat, “are you okay?” she asks him. When he doesn’t say anything, she steps away, part of her wanting to leave, and the other part wanting to stay, to figure out what was wrong.

Finally, he speaks, though his voice trembles, and Lizzie can see he is holding back tears as he says, “no, I am not.” Lizzie’s heart aches at the realization, and she stops, biting her lip. She can see how much he’s struggling, how hard he’s trying not to break, how he’s barely keeping it together, so she doesn’t do anything, instead electing to stand, waiting for him to make the first move. “The truth is, Elizabeth… that I am not okay. And, what your witch-friend said was true…” he admits, trailing off.

“She’s not my friend,” she mutters, bitterly. “She used to be. But, then she started saying that I’m crazy… she hasn’t been my friend in a while,” she informs him, needing to tell him she wasn’t friends with Alyssa, needing him to know that she didn’t agree with the other witch. He nods sadly, though he still doesn’t look at her, still doesn’t meet her gaze, his posture rigid. “Sebastian,” she starts carefully, not sure what to say, “what Alyssa said… it’s not true, you have to know that. She’s just a mean bitch, she doesn’t know you,” she says softly.

Sebastian chuckles bitterly, “neither do you for that matter, Elizabeth,” he admits. “I don’t blame you, really,” he adds bitterly, and Lizzie can’t believe the amount of self-loathing clear in his voice. [It’s obvious she doesn’t know him, obvious that the playful banter and Middle Age pickup lines were just a façade to hide that self-loathing underneath].

She hesitates for a second before finally saying, “but, I want to. I do want to know you. I mean, we’ve been having lots of sex for a while, but I barely know you, and might be nice to get to know each other.” She pauses, biting her lip before continuing, “look I know it’s hard, but I am here for you. Just let me in, Sebastian. Just let me in.”

Sebastian shakes his head, sighing heavily, “that’s on purpose, Elizabeth. I don’t- you really shouldn’t…” he mutters.

“Oh, come on,” she mutters. “Look, I’m sure it’s not that bad,” she tells him, stepping closer to him. “Maybe a little copulation would help?” she mutters huskily, reaching to touch his shoulder, but he pulls away and goes to lean against the wall. “I didn’t mean to-” she cuts herself off when he finally looks at her, and meets her gaze, and her breath hitches in her throat at the obvious pain in his eyes.

“I-” his voice cracks, and she sinks to the floor beside him, itching to touch him though not sure she should.

“What is it?” she asks softly, unable to hide away the uncertainty, the fear she feels deep down. [She hadn’t realized how much she cared about him until Alyssa’s clique of mean witches attacked him, until she’d seen him in pain, helpless to stop him].

“I- I fear that if I tell you, you won’t look at me the same way. And, I can’t handle that… I can’t handle you seeing me differently, Elizabeth… seeing that what your- what that witch said was true,” he sighs softly, tilting his head to look at her, meeting her gaze for the first time since the Old Mill, and her heart aches at the self-hate and sadness in his eyes.

“C’mon. I don’t scare easy” she says softly, her voice a little teasing to lighten the mood, a little bit of false bravado to hide her own fear. Fear that whatever he’s about to tell her might break them, that they wouldn’t come back and it wouldn’t matter what her dad decided. “You can tell me,” she adds more softly, more sincere as she lays her hand in the space between them. Sebastian, too, drops his hand mere inches from hers, though he makes no move to touch her, and looks away.

Sebastian takes a deep, shuddery breath, and Lizzie reaches to lay her palm on top of his, lacing her fingers with his, and her heart sort of breaks, because she can see how much he is hurting, how much he thinks this might be the end. “When I was eight years old… my parents sold me to a merchant ship,” he finally says, and Lizzie can’t help but gasp at his words. His gaze flickers to hers as he continues, “I hated that life, so every port we sailed to, I ran away. But, the crew always found me, and… they devised special punishments for me,” his voice cracks, his eyes filled with tears. “They had access to vampire blood, which they used to heal me before torturing me… it was an endless, painful cycle,” he tells her, and her breath hitches in her throat. “One day, I met a vampire who promised me that she could help me. So, I drank her blood and she killed me. When the crew found me again… well, I took my revenge on them and everyone around me,” he reveals, and the implications are clear, but Lizzie can’t help but feel bad for him. He looks away, a faraway look in his eyes as he continues, “I- I continued to feed on everyone who crossed my path. I was… I was a monster, Elizabeth,” he admits, turning to look at her, and there is clear pain and shame in his eyes, and she squeezes his hand gently.

“Hey,” she says softly, “you are not your past. You may have done bad things in your past, but they do not define you. Okay?”

He looks surprised by her words, and she can see the reluctance in his eyes, can see that he doesn’t quite believe her.

“I, uh, I was finally caught by some witches who knocked me out with an aneurysm spell before locking me up and putting me on a boat, locking me. I hated being trapped, but every time I tried to escape they just knocked me out. I lost track of time, not knowing what was happening around me. We sailed to the New World, but when they finally let me out, I slaughtered the lot of them. And then, I met Cassandra. She was beautiful and kind, and she took me to Roanoke. In time, we grew closer, and it was the only reprieve I had from… she was the only one I truly felt something for, she was the only one I connected with. But… I couldn’t- I couldn’t stop… being who I was- who I still am, and I… I killed most of the villagers… The puritans wanted Cassandra to find out who was killing all the villagers. Except, the killer was me. And, Cassandra did love me, so she summoned something even worse. The Croatoan. A monster that would ferret out the lies those puritan hypocrites were concealing from the rest of the village. To keep them from finding me,” he adds sadly. “The Croatoan obviously went on a rampage and wiped everything out. When I found out what Cassandra was plotting, I tried to stop her. She was keeping my secret, and I feared she would become a target… So, she desiccated me for a second time to protect me,” he explains, and his voice trembles, thick with emotion as he clearly grows visibly uncomfortable, and Lizzie can see his eyes are filled with tears. She squeezes his hand yet again, and he continues, “In that state, I watched as the Croatoan tore her limb from limb before she could dispel it… unable to help her as she died…” he finally says, and a tear falls down his cheek, and Lizzie’s heart breaks.

“Sebastian…” she whispers softly, squeezing his hand again. She wants to touch him, to move closer to him so she could comfort him, but she doesn’t know how he would react. Whether he would push her away, so she just holds his hand, hoping he’ll let her. “Hey,” she mutters, and finally he turns to her, pain clear in his eyes, and she rubs her thumb over his knuckles before continuing, “nobody’s perfect. Just because you’ve done bad things in your past doesn’t mean you are a bad person. I- I may not know you very well, but I can see you are good.” At his reluctant expression, she adds, “call it a hunch. We all have the ability to cause pain and destruction, to do bad things, but… this is the point of this school. To teach us not to. To teach us to be good. And, I for one think you belong here,” she says softly, and he flashes her a small smile, though it’s forced.

“I truly do not deserve you, Elizabeth,” he whispers softly, and her breath hitches in her throat. “But, I want you,” he adds, and she can feel herself melt, her lips curling into a small smile.

“Let me be the judge of that, okay? And, I want you, too,” she tells him softly. And then, finally, Sebastian reaches to cup her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her jawline before he leans forward and brushes his lips against hers. She responds immediately, bringing her other hand to wind it around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair as she deepens the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth while he breaks their hand hold only to bring his other hand to cup her cheek. Their tongues tangle together in a lingering sort of kiss, soft yet firm at the same time, Lizzie’s hands wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair, Sebastian’s hands firm on her cheeks, their lips molded with each other. When air becomes a necessity, they pull away, though they remain in their embrace, noses brushing against each other, Sebastian still cupping her cheeks as she rests her hands on his chest, his blue eyes gazing deeply into hers. Despite the pain and anguish clear in them, there is also something else, something soft and warm, and she smiles gently. He smiles back, his thumb rubbing along her jawline.

“Sebastian?”

“Hmm?” he hums in response.

“You are worth it,” she admits.

And then, she tilts her head up and kisses him, soft and gentle, pouring ever feeling she’d been feeling ever since she met him into the kiss, needing to show him that he is worth it, her lips firm and urging on his. He responds immediately, his own lips warm and yielding as his tongue tangles with hers.


End file.
